


Alone

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My Doctor Who Drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adjusting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pete's World, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Rose has had the "new" Doctor with her in Pete's World for a few days, and it's taking some time to get used to.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "You're not leaving, are you?"

The Doctor shoves his hands in his pockets. He tries for casual--unconcerned--but misses.

“You’re not leaving, are you?”

Rose doesn’t take her hand off the door knob, doesn’t turn around. She knows if she looks at him, if she sees those big, puppy eyes, she will be lost.

“M’not  _ leaving  _ leaving. It  _ is  _ my house, Doctor.” Her words are soft, not unkind. “I just…” She sighs, tries to find the right words. “It’s only been three days. I just need…”

He doesn’t make a sound, but still she knows when he crosses the room and stands behind her.  _ All that time universes separated you, and you still know exactly where he is _ , a voice inside her whispers.

“We still fit together, Doctor. You’re still mine. I’m still...I’m still  _ yours _ . You remember what I said, right?”

She hears his sharp intake of breath. Then, like a kiss, “Forever.”

“Forever,” she echoes. A tear slips from her eye. Without looking up she turns around, buries her face in his chest. He only hesitates a moment, then holds her close, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

When she trusts her voice, Rose says, “Doctor, do you remember when we were traveling in the TARDIS, when we’d have a hard day? When we couldn’t save everyone, or when we had to say goodbye to a friend?” She feels his nod, the rumbled, “mmm-hmm” of assent in his chest. “Do you remember what I did? After, I mean.”

He doesn’t speak, or even move, but she feels him understand. She pulls away and looks up into his eyes. “It’s like that. Only here I don’t have the endless TARDIS to wander about in and find a room to myself. I’m not leaving you. I’m not even running away. I just need a little space to myself, and the house...it just feels a little too small. Can you understand that?”

He looks more human than he’s ever seemed when he says, “I’m not good at being alone.”

Something cracks inside her. She knows.

She takes his hands, kisses each palm, then presses them both to her chest, over her steadily beating heart. “I tell you what. I promise I won’t be gone more than an hour. And you can promise not to use your sonic to rewire everything electronic in the house while I’m gone.”

His face lights up the way she remembers, the way that she  _ loves _ . “Well, now that you mention it, the toaster really isn’t up to spec, if I could just--”

Her laugh stops him before he can get his full ramble on. He grins.

Rising on her toes, she kisses him softly, right on his cheeky grin. “It’s only a walk, Doctor.”

She’s halfway out the door when he says, “I love you, Rose Tyler.”

As uncertain as everything feels in this old yet somehow brand-new relationship, she still thrills to hear those words.

She turns, runs back to him for one more kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally thought to make this a "true" drabble. hahaha. Nope. So I made it exactly 500 words instead. The exercise is the same, just...bigger. ;)


End file.
